Tracker (Paw Patrol)
is Forest Paw, the Dark Green Ranger of the Rescue Paw. Biography Paw Patrol Tracker is a jeep-driving pup with super hearing who lives in the jungle with Carlos. Tracker made his debut and became the eighth PAW Patrol pup in "Tracker Joins the Pups!". Rescuers and Paw *to be added Return of Hero Taisen Cho Super Hero Taisen Z Tracker betrays the Rescue Paw and takes over Space Hunters as he assumes the title as their emperor and renames it "Dark Space Demons", formed from the remnants of the dissolved Dark Side and the conglomeration of all Super Sentai villains, in order to take down the Kamen Riders to obtain their Great Powers, and the Dai-Shocker group led by Nathan/Kamen Rider Watch. With many revived Super Sentai villains under his command, Tracker plans to obtain the Greater Power of the Kamen Riders to gain the "Ultimate Treasure in the Universe" (宇宙最高のお宝 Uchū Saikō no Otakara). After the timeline was restored, Tracker turned against Dark Space Demons, who joins forces with Dai-Shocker to destroy Super Sentai and the Kamen Riders. Upon learning this, the Kamen Riders and the Super Sentai teams all join forces in order to stop their respective enemies once and for all. The Rescue Paw teamed up with Watch and defeat General Shadow. Levi then teams up with Extra, and leads his team against Bio Hunter Silva, and Kamen Rider Watch changes his Medals into Ranger Cards for the Rescue Paw to use. The group uses the Ground Patroller Buster to finish off Silva. Soon after, the Rescue crew watch Nova befriend the Digitalers. Tracker and Levi then joins up with his crew and sees that the ultimate treasure is friendship between the Kamen Riders and the Super Sentai teams while accepting Watch's friendship. Super Hero Taisen X Digitalers VS. Rescuers and Paw Chou Super Hero Taisen X Hero Sentai Rescue Paw VS. Paw Patrol Mighty Pups Tracker come to see what is happening and who are the Mighty Pups as well as finding who is behind this. Net Movies? Super Hero Taihen Z Video Game *''There are no Japanese Paw Patrol Video Games'' Forms Like Rocky and Skye, Tracker is a ranged fighter, changing his Paw Sabre into his Paw Blaster which he wields alongside his own. Unlike the wild and rapid firing Rocky however and skilled like Skye, Tracker wields his guns with sharp skill, finesse and Wildly, typically firing in two different directions at once with great accuracy. When performing a Rescue Change, he typically transforms into Black Rangers. Arsenal *'Paw Changer' *'Paw Buckle' *'Paw Sabre' *'Paw Blaster' *'Paw Cables/Multi Tool' Mecha *'Paw Jungle Jeep' Final Waves *Paw Blast: Tracker's preferred final wave. Inserting a Ranger Card into his Paw Blaster, Tracker fires a Paw Blast. Tracker performs a Blast team attack. - Tracker RX= Tracker's Upgrade form. a photosynthetic warrior as well as the evolved form of Rescue Forest, using the sun as his main energy source. His finishing move is the RX Kick. Arsenal *'Sun Riser' *'RX Sabre' Mecha *'Paw Jungle Jeep' - Robo= Robo Tracker is a form where Tracker RX 's armor becomes bulky and more robotic-like, with green and white coloring. During his duration as the "Ranger of Sadness", both his strength and defense are enhanced. He is also unharmed by explosions or projectile weapons. The only downsides are that he moves slower than Tracker RX as well as possessing semi-robotic movement, slowing his reaction time. Arsenal *'Sun Riser' *'RX Shooter' Mecha *'Paw Jungle Jeep' - Bio= Bio Tracker is a form where Tracker RX's armor becomes much sleeker, Red and green all over. During his duration as the "Ranger of Anger", his speed is enhanced. He can also transform with speed of up to 1000m into gel for escaping traps or attacking enemies while not getting hurt in the process, as he is near invincible while in his gel form. Out of it, however, RX sacrifices armor strength, leaving him more vulnerable to powerful attacks. Arsenal *'Sun Riser' *'RX Bio Blade' Mecha *'Paw Jungle Jeep' }} - Rescue Changes= As a Paw, Forest Paw can transform into any past ranger. While there's the obvious preference for all Black rangers, he has also been seen using other color rangers' suits and powers. *Battle Kenya **Command Bat **Penta Force Appearances: - GoggleBlack= *GoggleBlack **Ribbon Sparks Appearances: - DynaBlack= *DynaBlack **Black Art of Delivery **Great Explosion **Super Dynamite ***New Super Dynamite Appearances: - ChangeGriffon= *ChangeGriffon **Weapons ***Change Sword **Attacks ***Griffin Attack ***Griffin Magma Galaxy Appearances: - Black Mask= *Black Mask **Life Aura Appearances: - Black Turbo= *Black Turbo **Combination Attack Appearances: - FiveBlack= *FiveBlack **Weapons ***Power Cutter ***Super Five Ball **Attacks ***Brother Attack Appearances: - Black Condor= *Black Condor **Bringer Sword Appearances: - MammothRanger= *MammothRanger **Mothbreaker Appearances: - NinjaBlack= *NinjaBlack **Secret Sword Kakuremaru Appearances: - MegaBlack= *MegaBlack **Weapons ***Mega Sniper ****Mega Magnum ****Mega Shot ***Mega Rod ***Multi Attack Rifle ***Battle Riser **Vehicles ***Cyber Slider 2 Appearances: - GaoBlack= *GaoBlack **Evil-Crushing Hundred-Beast Sword Appearances: - HurricaneDark= *HurricaneDark **Weapons ***Portable Ninja Sword Hayatemaru Appearances: - AbareBlack= *AbareBlack **Weapons ***Dino Thruster **Attacks ***Fire Inferno Appearances: - Bouken Black= *Bouken Black **Weapons ***Radial Hammer ***Dual Crusher **Attacks ***Hammer Break ***Hyper Concrete Appearances: - Black Lion= *Black Lion Rio Appearances: - Gosei Black= *Gosei Black **Transformation Devices ***Gosei Power Releasement Vessel Tensouder **Gosei Cards ***Rockrush Appearances: - Kyoryu Black= *Kyoryu Black Appearances: - ToQ 1gou= *ToQ 1gou of Darkness **Weapons ***ToQ Ressha ***ToQ Changer ***ToQ Blaster ***Rainbow Pass Appearances: - Yami No 0gou= *Yami No 0gou **Weapons ***ToQ Ressha ***ToQ Changer ***ToQ Blaster ***Rail Slasher Appearances: }} - Zyuoh the World= Rhinos Form is Zyuoh the World's primary form. *Zyuoh the World **Arsenal ***Zyuoh The Light ****Zyuoh The GunRod (rod mode) Attacks *Zyuoh Slash : Zyuoh The World and the other Zyuohgers transform into a giant claw which slashes the opponent. Appearances: - Wolf= Wolf Form is one of Zyuoh The World's alternate forms. *Zyuoh the World (Wolf Form) **Arsenal ***Zyuoh The Light ****Zyuoh The GunRod (gun mode) Attacks *Zyuoh the Burst: Zyuoh the World shoots a powerful blast that takes the form of Cube Wolf. Appearances: - Crocodile= Crocodile Form is one of Zyuoh the World's alternate forms. *Zyuoh the World (Crocodile Form) **Arsenal ***Zyuoh The Light ****Zyuoh The GunRod (staff mode) Attacks *Zyuoh The Finish: Zyuoh the World delivers a powerful slash that takes the form of Cube Crocodile. Appearances: }} - Oushi Black= *Oushi Black **Arsenal ***Kyutama ****Oushi Kyutama ***Kyu Buckle ***Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster ***Kyu Axe ***Oushi Black's right forearm can be shot like a rocket and be manually controlled. Attacks *Aldebaran Crush (アルデバランクラッシュ Arudebaran Kurasshu): Oushi Black performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster. *All-Star Crash (オールスタークラッシュ Ōru Sutā Kurasshu): Oushi Black performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster alongside his fellow Kyurangers. *Kyuren All-Star Crash (キュウレンオールスタークラッシュ Kyūren Ōru Sutā Kurasshu, Nine Union All-Star Crash): An upgraded version of this finisher with the first 11 Kyurangers. *Ultimate All-Star Crash (アルティメットオールスタークラッシュ Arutimetto Ōru Sutā Kurasshu): An upgraded version of this finisher with the all 12 Kyurangers. *Aldebaran Impact (アルデバランインパクト Arudebaran Inpakuto): Oushi Black performs a powerful boomerang attack with the Kyu Axe. *All-Star Impact (オールスタースインパクト Ōru Sutā Inpakuto): Oushi Black performs a supercharged energy attack with the Kyu Axe alongside his fellow Kyurangers. Appearances: }} - Other Colors= *FiveRed **Five Blaster Appearances: - FivePink= *FivePink (male version) **Five Blaster Appearances: - OhRed= *OhRed **Star Riser - Red Racer= *Red Racer **Fender Sword Appearances: - Signalman= *Signalman **Weapons ***Signizer **Attacks ***Signal Slash Appearances: - TimeBlue= *TimeBlue **Weapons ***'Double Vectors' ***'Voltech Bazooka' **Attacks ***'Press Re-Freezer' ***'Vector End: Beat Defender' - Go-on Blue= *Go-on Blue **Arsenal ***Mantan Gun ***Garage Launcher This form is exclusive to Digitaler Episode 45 - GaoSilver= *GaoSilver **Gao Hustler Rod Appearances: - HurricaneYellow= *HurricaneYellow **Weapons ***Portable Ninja Sword Hayatemaru **Attacks ***Super Ninja Art: Shadow Dance Appearances: - KabutoRaiger= *KabutoRaiger **Weapons ***Assumable Staff Ikazuchimaru ***Horn Breaker ***Double Connection Double Gadget **Attacks ***Super Ninja Art: Shadow Dance Appearances: - AbareKiller= *AbareKiller Appearances: - DekaRed= *DekaRed **Hybrid Magnum Appearances: - MagiRed= *MagiRed This form is exclusive to a Stageshow. - Zubaan= *Great Sword Man Zubaan Appearances: - Sacred Sword Mode= *Zubaan Sacred Sword Mode Appearances: }} - GekiRed= *GekiRed This form is exclusive to a Trailer. - GekiViolet= *GekiViolet **Fierce Ki Infusion Appearances: - Gosei Red= *Gosei Red **Transformation Devices ***Gosei Power Releasement Vessel Tensouder **Gosei Cards ***Twistornado **Weapons ***Gosei Blaster Appearances: - ShiroNinger= *ShiroNinger (male version) **Weapons ***Transformation Ninja Sword Ninja Ichibantou **Nin Shuriken ***ShiroNinger Shuriken ***OtomoNin Shuriken: Wanmaru ***Goton Shuriken Appearances: }} - Kamen Rider OOO= * This form is exclusive to A Super Hero Taisen. - Metal Heroes= * This form is exclusive to A Super Hero Taisen. }} - Super= Tracker gets armor that is stronger than his normal form. Arsenal *Paw Sabre *Paw Blaster Appearances: - Crimson Flare= Tracker gets a flare for extra power, his attacks are all red. Arsenal *Paw Sabre *Paw Blaster Appearances: - Full Armor= Both Rescuers and Paw Combine onto Tracker to Form Powered Armor Tracker. Arsenal *'Marshall Katana' Attacks *'Dai Marshall Slash': Tracker slices his opponent with the Marshall Katana. Appearances: - Climax Strike Armor= All Rescuers and Paw combine onto Tracker to make the Climax Strike Armor form, Tracker can summon weapons that are one the Rangers (Marshall Katana A.k.a. Marshall). Arsenal Rescue Paw= *'Marshall Katana'/'Marshall Crossbow' *'Zuma Jet Knuckle' *'Rubble Punisher' *'Rocky Defender' *'Chase Roughly Axe' *'Skye Boomerang' *'Everest Claw' *'Sweetie Buster' *'Timber Battle Axe' *'Silvia Scythe' *'Hunter Breaker' *'Blake Breaker' *'Tony Dry Gun' *'Robo Dog Buster' *'Marsha Flame Berge' |-| Rescuers= *'Machete Levi' *'Carlos Rod' *'Logan Cannon' *'Greg Sniper' *'Connor Lance' *'Amaya Slasher' *'Ryder Spear' *'Katie Fan' *'Alex Bow' *'Knight Trident' *'Princess Staff' *'Ace Tornado Blade' Attacks *'Dai Climax Strike': Tracker slashes at his opponent with the Marshall Katana and Summons all Rangers that combined with him while also wielding there weapons. Appearances: - Shippu Mode= 1= |-| 2= Tracker has all of his armor taken off and reviles Tracker in a more lighter suit, Tracker can travel at a higher speed then Geiz's Geiz Revive Shippu form. This can also be done with Climax Strike Armor. Tracker can beat Faiz Axel, the Mach Jaguar card, the Clock up system, and Mach/Go Shijima. Arsenal *'Marshall Katana' }} - Mission Paw Forest= Unlike his Forest Paw Ranger Form, Tracker now uses the Mission Weapons instead of the Weapons he usually uses. He can't use Rescue Changes any more. Arsenal *'Mission Changer' *'Camera Buster' *'Combat binoculars' Mecha *Mission Jeep - Super Miracle Mode= Super Miracle Mode is a new mode after the Rescue Paw decided to give Tracker new powers and involves a Meteor. Arsenal *Paw Buster *Paw Scuba Jets/Torpedoes *Paw Shovel *Paw Repair Kit *Paw Shooter *Paw Jets *Paw Grapple/Ice Pick *Paw Cables/Multi Tool *Rescue Magnum Mecha *Rescue HQ/Rescue Emperor Appearances: TBA - Mighty Pup= Arsenal *to be added Mecha *to be added Appearances: TBA - Tracker RC= Tracker RC is Tracker's fusion form accessed with the Tracker RC Ranger Card, combining his power with that of Ryder and Chase, with all three of their bodies being merged as well. As a result, Tracker RC's power surpasses Super Miracle Mode's in every stat. However, it still loses to Armored Mode's punching power and Tracker Shippu's running speed. Like Zi-O II, this form can destroy Anotherwatches without the need of the corresponding Ridewatch. Once this form has been accessed, Tracker, Ryder, and Chase appear in a dark room with a large clock. Whoever the clock's hand points to is able to assume full control of Tracker RC. The hand moves automatically, but Tracker can move it himself in order to take control at any time. Tracker RC is able to summon any of the weapons wielded by Tracker, Ryder, or Chase. Tracker RC consists of the following parts: *RC Caliber - The helmet. **RC Clock Blade - The clock hands. They serve as a sort of data acquisition system. The green long RC Baryon Hand predicts temporal information, such as enemy timing. Meanwhile, the short golden RC Meson Hand measures spatial information, such as the distance between Tracker RC and the enemy as well as landing points of finishers. Because both hands are integrated with the Indication RC Eye visor, accumulated data can be transferred, which, in addition to visual information, can greatly reduce errors of a prediction. ** - An information aggregation unit located within the 'Sentai' symbol on the forehead. It integrates and analyzes information received from various sensors, derive optimum solutions, adjust the system step of Tracker RC. **Indication RC Eye - The visor which spells out "Rider". Sensors with a 270° viewing angle is built into the compound eye and displays the current state of Tracker RC. The visor is split into three colors to represent the three Rangers that compose : Tracker (green; center), Ryder (yellow; right), and Chase (cyan; left). Each color glow independently when a certain Ranger's power is used (For example, the yellow portion of the visor will glow if Ryder's power is used). **Orb Bezel (オーブベゼル Ōbu Bezeru) - The frame that encloses the face part. The frame is made of the special metal alloy , which, while flexible, maintains rigidity. The Orb Bezel is linked with the Cerberus Armor Liners to receive a soft impact. *Breaster Tracker - The chest armor emblazoned with Forest Paw's face. Tracker's consciousness is stored within it via biophoton extraction, and it also functions as a communication device in the state where Tracker is inactive of control over his body. *Shoulder Ryder - The right shoulder armor emblazoned Rescue Silver's face. Ryder's consciousness is stored within it via biophoton extraction, and it also functions as a communication device in the state where Ryder is inactive of control over Tracker's body. *Shoulder Chase - The left shoulder armor emblazoned with the Blue Paw's face. Chase's consciousness is stored within it via biophoton extraction, and it also functions as a communication device in the state where Chase is inactive of control over Tracker's body. *Ryder Chase Arm - The arms. Because they contain three times the amount of tubing, the strength of three Rangers can be put behind one punch. Additionally, the device within the Ryder Chase Arms allow Tracker RC to easily pulverize an Another Rider. *'Ryder Chase Hand' - The hands. An inbuilt power energy conversion mechanism dramatically improves the grip during transformation and gives it a mysterious power. In addition, the metal Sona Bite (ソナバイト Sona Baito) armor that covers the fingertips punches and chops an additional cutting power. * - The silver band in the middle representing Tracker himself that serves as a bio-enhancement device. It is a soft metal armor made of connecting from the head to the Paw Buckle to strengthen the midline protection without obstructing movement. There is an energy path inside, which converts the energy generated by the driver into bioenergy and supplies it to each part. * - The red and silver band on the right side representing Ryder. Serves as a bio-enhancement device. It is a type of soft metal armor made of , and runs from the head to the wrist, strengthening the protection of the right side without obstructing movement. It has an energy path inside and has the role of supplying bioenergy to each part. * - The Blue band on the left side representing Chase that serves as a bio-enhancement device. It is a type of soft metal armor made of , and runs from the head to the wrist, strengthening the protection of the left side without obstructing movement. It has an energy path inside and has the role of supplying bioenergy to each part. * - The bodysuit. By condensing particles from three bodies into one, it is possible to create a strong body with three times the internal density. In addition, golden armor pieces dubbed the is placed on each part of the body, and it interferes with each other to form a powerful defensive field called RC Shielder. *'Ryder Chase Leg' - The legs. Because they contain three times the amount of Nanotube Muscle tubing, the strength of three Rangers can be put behind one kick. Additionally, the Arrow Integrator device within the Trinity Time Arms allow to easily pulverize an Another Rider. * - The kneepads. It is installed at various places in the body, and instantaneously measures the received impact and information of the object, and sends it to the head Sona Crest. * - The shin guards. Within the Graphenium alloy armor, the device that can combine every kicking technique in existence is installed. In addition, when a special move is initiated, the 'RC Shielder' defensive field formed by the golden Calligraphy Sona Frame can be redirected as an attack to increase destructive power. *'Ryder Chase Shoes' - The feet. The speed energy conversion mechanism dramatically improves agility during transformation and increases jumping and running ability. In addition, the armor that covers the toes produces increases kicking power by adding a sharpness factor. Arsenal *'Rescue Spear' *'Paw Shooter' *'Paw Cables' *'Paw Multi Tool' Mecha *'Paw Jungle Jeep' *'Rescue HQ/Rescue Emperor' *'Paw Police Car' Appearances: TBA - Vega Form= *'Imagin': Tracker *'Rider height': 199 cm *'Rider weight': 123 kg *'Ability perimeters': **'Punching power': 7 t. **'Kicking power': 10 t. **'Maximum jump height': 25 m. **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 9.7 sec is the form of Blue Paw that comes from being possessed by the Imagin Tracker. It is named after the star Vega in the constellation . It has a series of cannons on its shoulders called the . In the process of transforming into Vega Form, Tracker's body makes up various aspects of the form: his face is on Vega Form's chest, his paws form the Zeronos Nova, and his cloak becomes the cape. The "mask" is made up of a spool of thread, as Vega is a weaver, that opens up into a star shape. Vega Form is physically stronger than Blue Paw, although suffers a loss of speed and overall agility. Whenever Tracker possesses Chase to assume Vega Form, he says , following with a honest fact that annoys both the opponent and Chase. }} }} Personality Tracker enjoys playing with the various forms of wildlife in the jungle. He often utilizes his great hearing abilities to save someone in danger when necessary. Even though Tracker is brave, he doesn't like being in dark places. Whenever he is about to be taken into a dark area such as the Monkey Temple, he says "oyoyoy". Likes *Carlos *the team Dislikes *Being the Real underrated character. *The dark *touching anything belonging to Jack Scallywag *spooky situations *loud noises Voice Actor (Paw Patrol) USA and Canada *David Lopez (Season 3–present) UK *Fraser Martin (Season 5) Skills and Abilities *Super hearing *Bilingual (English and Spanish) Appearance Tracker has brown fur with a white underside, face and paws. He wears a red collar with a green PAW Patrol pup tag that has a picture of a compass. His gear consists of a dark green hat and a dark green vest. Before he got his gear, he had a red bandana around his neck. Appearances See Also Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Child Archetype Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Sentai Green Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Rescue PAW Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Canine-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Additional Rangers Category:Sentai Anti-Heroes Category:Sentai Rangers not in Dream Sentai Strongest Battle